Last Night
by mizu99
Summary: ONE SHOT! You think you stay together forever but reality strikes… One will be left alone. Contains character death.


Last Night

**Last Night**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and characters….**_

**Summary: You think you stay together forever but reality strikes… One will be left alone. ONE-SHOT!**

Konoha was a bustling city with shoppers and normal shinobi's on a day off were ready for the next season autumn. The trees began to slowly change the color of the leaves to an orange brown color. Laughing and merry going was happening as the wedding month had just ended a week ago. New wed couples danced along the street ready to buy some gifts towards themselves. Steering your way towards a large mansion two people nestled inside of it. One with blonde hair lay on his bed softly and the other walking around.

"Naruto it's time for breakfast." One called out with obsidian eyes.

Naruto sat up from his bed and smiled jumping up looking at the door with anticipation for the oncoming food. He just moved with Sasuke to one of the Uchiha estates as the older male wanted to spend more time with him. His eyes had a pale blue and his face only slightly pale as he puts on his coat.

"I'm coming!" He shouted looking at the mirror.

Recognizing the features his eyes cast a sad shadow clenching his fists. 'It's almost time.' He thought touching his face over the reflecting glass. No one knew but him and Tsunade had known of this. Just 3 years ago they declared love to one another he and Sasuke. They lived happily throughout those years and now he lives happily forever more.

"Naruto hurry it up will ya!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm hurrying!" 'Only 2 more days till Sasuke's birthday.' Naruto thought pulling on a shirt.

"Alright I'm downstairs!" He called out.

"Okay!" Naruto smiled running out.

He sat right besides Sasuke and now they both had a vacation from missions. They ate in silence until Naruto boasted about how he had gotten stronger and as per usual the Uchiha would tease him by calling him weak.

"So Naruto what do you want to do today?" He asked as Naruto gave a smile.

"Let's hang out!" He told with a shout.

"Alright whatever you want." He softly kissed Naruto's forehead as the blonde blushed giving away a sad smile.

"I'm ready." Sasuke stood up with Naruto and both walked around Konoha.

Passing Ichikaru and having something to eat they traveled to the training grounds they got the bells in together. Naruto softly touched the pole he stuck on and spoke up.

"Remember how I was such a loser in the academy?"

"Yeah but my only loser." He snuggled Naruto closely.

"Love you too." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Same and always will be."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you do if I were to die one night?"

"I'll be lonely but I guess I'll miss you… But I'll move on why?"

"No reason." Naruto kissed Sasuke.

**Drip.**

It started to rain and both shinobi's left home to cover themselves from the sudden downpour. Arriving home they changed their shirts and Sasuke kissed Naruto intensely leaving them both to moan. Their shirts had long been gone and the Uchiha's hands roamed teasing his lovers pink nubs.

"Mou Sasu….ke." Naruto moaned at the contact.

"C'mon." He picked Naruto up and brought them over to the bed.

Naruto kissed back and they fought dominance over the tongue battle when Sasuke had always won pinching Naruto's nipple. Naruto gasped and it was declared that Sasuke had won with saliva dripping down their mouths. Sasuke fiddled his hands inside Naruto's pants with quick motion surprising the blonde.

"Sas… Sasuk…" He panted out.

Sasuke smirked and pulled down the pants along with the boxers leaving up a throbbing member in his wake.

"Naruto I never you got so hard quickly." He teased licking Naruto's member.

"Sasuke stop teasing." Naruto thrust up to get more friction and the raven gladly obliged sucking Naruto.

"Ahh…" Naruto clenched the sheets all the while the raven's head kept bobbing up and down.

Naruto screamed out his lovers name and he filled his seeds inside the mouth. Swallowing everything he spat some on his fingers as a lubricant pushing in gently making Naruto look up.

"Mmm... Sasuke hurry up and I want you!" He yelled.

With that Sasuke enters and gains a moan from the person below him. Naruto yelled out to go faster and harder with every thrust. Sasuke then came and as did Naruto wetting the sheets. Sasuke tired by their love making lay on Naruto's sides.

"I love you Sasuke." He told.

"Love you too Naruto." They softly touched lips when suddenly.

**Ding-Dong!**

Sasuke stood up still feeling weary and pulls on some pants opening the door. Their stood an ANBU member around the height of 6 foot handed him a scroll and left. Opening the scroll he read it silently.

_**Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**You are here by reported to a sudden mission that will take on for the whole day tomorrow. You shall fight of enemies who have been recently found in the bingo book and kill them off. You are to report tomorrow morning.**_

_**Tsunade, Gondaime**_

"Sasuke who was that?" Naruto asked holding a blanket to cover his body.

"I got a mission." He informed as Naruto's eyes widen.

"For what?"

"S-Class mission for a day tomorrow." He sealed the scroll up.

"Oh I see so tomorrow you'll leave?"

"Yes and when I come back we will spend time together." He caressed the whiskers in a gentle way.

"There will be no next time." Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Sasuke really." He waved his hands. "I meant we won't have as much time since I'm going to be back on duties." He chuckled.

"We'll find some together." He licked Naruto's earlobe.

"Yeah you're right and let's sleep." He chirped.

Running upstairs Naruto patted a seat next to him and they slept together. Naruto curled around Sasuke's chest smelling his scent. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively when they rested for the night.

-Next Morning-

Naruto woke up to hear the shower running and he stood up to use the other bathroom taking a shower. Slipping on some clothes he saw Sasuke packing up his weaponry. Naruto smiled and walked his way next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ready to get going?" He asked calmly when tears were about to swell up in his eyes.

"Yeah and I'll see you when I come back." He shuffled his way out and kissed Naruto seeing the tears.

"I'll be back." He whispered giving a soft smile.

"I know you will since you won't get down that easily."

"See you already know so why are you crying?"

"Crying?"

He touched his face to feel tears run down in small rivers and wiped them away fiercely.

"No reason." He gave his largest smile.

"Okay so I'll see you."

"Thanks for spending my last nights with you."

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around and Naruto looked back.

"Hey get going or else you'll be late!" He shouted at Sasuke. "Uchiha's are always on time aren't they… They are very punctual at every occasion." Naruto pointed out.

"Hahaha." Sasuke laughed and Naruto grinned.

"Great now you are going to be more late!" Naruto huffed looking a mother hen.

"You're right and see you!" He kissed Naruto softly never knowing that it might be his last.

They hugged each other and Sasuke gave a gentle smile once again and Naruto carved into memory before closing the door. He entered the home and suddenly sobbed.

"I'm so sorry."

-Sasuke-

He ran towards the gates in standard ANBU uniform seeing the Gondaime there with formal clothing. She faced Sasuke and gave a bow and Sasuke did it too with Tsunade giving him the basics of the mission. There were four enemies from the missing Nin book that were supposed to be killed many years ago. His team of ANBU soldiers stood next to him by alphabetical order and he was the A ranked group ready to kill at any moment when the duties call for help. All of them were of new recruits and was just a year younger than Sasuke.

"Alright the mission is supposed to be done in one day and I expect you here tomorrow with a full report." She told calmly.

"Will do Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed along with the others.

"Now go." She whispered when her eyes had a sad glow into them.

"He doesn't know yet." She walked back to the office by herself.

-Naruto-

"I'm sorry so sorry."

He cried looking at the wrapped gift hidden in his room. It was nicely decorated in dark blue silk and red bows. It had in bold words '**Happy Birthday Sasuke!' **and it was from him. Touching the gift his eyes swelled up again trying to be wiped away.

"I can't attend you're party Sasuke." He whispered facing the bright light.

His eyes had gotten paler and his face had too leaving him almost dead to the world excluding the massive pouring of blood. Placing the gift neatly on Sasuke's bed he cleaned up the house with such little time he had. Walking down to the living room he saw the sun cast its glow through the glass doors. Grabbing a pen and a clean sheet of paper he started writing down about four letters in record time. Placing them on the table he puts on a nice orange robe Sasuke had given him on his birthday two years ago. Wrapping his body he grabbed a small photo of him and Sasuke smiling brightly and it was taken 3 years ago after his birthday. Konoha had somehow resumed treating Naruto all the same as they want to be treated. Sitting on a rocking chair he held it close to his chest taking a nap forever.

-Tsunade-

Walking back to her office she felt a sudden pain in her heart. Clutching it slightly she thought of Naruto. Memories of Naruto ran through her mind in a never ending cycle making her run towards the Uchiha house. Opening the door she saw Naruto in the living room looking like he slept peacefully when tears formed in her eyes. Seeing 4 letters addressed to certain people she picked up hers. Reading the letter she covered her mouth and sobs racked up her body.

"I love you too Naruto always like my son." She cried.

Ever since Jiriya's death 5 years ago this was one of the most hardest cries she ever had. Creeping over to Naruto's body she saw the photo he had with Sasuke. Touching the cold skin she dropped on her knees and screamed in tears.

"**NARUTO!"**

-Sasuke-

He raced to Konoha to see his love once again when something hits his chest and made him drop tears. Remembering Naruto he went faster despite the tiredness his legs have held. Naruto always gave him the energy he needed for the day and he was his sunshine that will make each day happy. Entering Konoha's gates he rushed home ignoring that he had to report to the office to give a report. Turning the knob he felt a gust of coldness reach his body and he looked around.

"Naruto, are you home?" Getting no answer he walked upstairs into Naruto's room to see no one.

"Might be at the Hokage's." He reminded himself going over to Gondaime.

He saw that his team had already reported and they left the building to go home and have freedom. Today was Sasuke's birthday and he wanted to spend it with Naruto even if he has duties. Treading up the stairs he heard whispers going on.

"How can he handle this?" He recognized the voice as Iruka.

"Who knows…?"

"We all expected this to happen but he didn't."

"Iruka he's behind the door and we should get going." It was Kakashi and he opened the door seeing Sasuke.

His eyes showed of sadness and he helped a sad lonely Iruka out the door who was about to cry at any moment. Kakashi and Iruka got married and had kids just 2 years ago adopting them from Naruto's home country Whirlpool. He saw Naruto play with them a lot showing them new games and taught them how to fight when necessary. Looking forward he saw Sakura sitting on a chair reading a letter with tears in her eyes. She was about to rip the paper as she held in so much emotions from the letter.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke greeted.

Sakura looked up in horror and more tears began to fell. She faced Tsunade with sadness in her eyes.

"Hi Sasuke." She said shakily.

"How are you?"

"J-just fine thank you." She gave a small bow.

"Shishou may I leave to go to my team." She said in a complete lie but Tsunade however got the message.

"Go on Sakura." She waved and Sakura quickly hugged Sasuke running out.

"What's going on and where is Naruto?" He looked around to see no one but him and the Hokage present.

Tsunade bit her lip and she cried. Sasuke confused waited for her to answer.

"Naruto… Naruto… He's…"

"Naruto's what?!" He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Naruto can't die that easily cans he?

"He died Sasuke…" She cried and Sasuke stood stunned by the words.

"W-what?"

"He died yesterday right after you have left." She picked up a letter. "Here is what Naruto wrote before he died." She tossed it to Sasuke who quickly opened it up.

**Sasuke,**

**I know that once you have had this letter that I have already died. I know this was sudden but it was expected. You know how my life technically got shortened from the quick regenerating ability. This has caused my heart serious damage. I can keep on healing but my life span was soon to be shortened and no one knew when it will come by. Sakura and Tsunade did the best research they can to try to help me but none of it worked. Iruka was informed later on and I never got to told you since you already know how irrational you become. I try to live a normal life style with you and without any worries. But as the days passed and the last night we spent together was as special to me as you are. I love you so much Sasuke and I wish you a happy birthday… I guess I know you'd start yelling and say how can I have a happy birthday without you right? Remember the talk we had before in the training grounds when I asked that question I had known how long I have to live. I love you Sasuke and I hope you can move on without me… I always will be there watching you and I wish I had more time but reality strikes and now I can't go back. I left a gift on your bed at home and please do enjoy it and please move on. **

**I love you.**

**Naruto**

Tears flowed down his face holding the parchment and the last communication he had with Naruto. He faced Tsunade with sadness in his eyes when he faced down crying. He held it tightly and now he realized that the day was ruined as his ball of sunshine had left his world leaving him in darkness. Tsunade crept to his side holding him and sobs racked up their bodies.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." She whispered.

He gave no answer and he stood up looking away.

"May I report tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Sasuke left the room still holding the letter.

He ran home and looking up drops of water fell to the floor. Maybe the sky is sad he thought or maybe they feel what I feel… He opened the door rushing to his room not minding the dripping clothes he wore and the fact he might get sick. Everywhere in the room he could hear Naruto laughing at him for dripping or probably scold him. He could see him asking for food and jumping on him while kissing his cheek. Naruto would wake him up and tackle him to the floor. He missed his warmth, his sunshine. He misses Naruto so much that it hurts to see his home anymore. He looked at Naruto's room to see that his scent had long time passed. The bed was neatly made and the sheets were folded nicely against each other. The walls painted in red and with a fox and its cub's right besides her. Naruto had loved foxes despite what everyone said about Kyuubi. He brushed his hand over the small toys he had given Naruto on his birthday's or on any random occasion whether it may be just a normal day. He grabbed Naruto's favorite plushy that was handmade by Sasuke himself. It was a small fox with blue eyes and a limp tail at its side. Naruto would always sleep with it like a normal child would holding it tight and sometimes Sasuke would get a slight jealous side in him as he wanted to be cuddle like that. Now he could no longer feel his warmth and hear his greetings and sayings of I love you too him.

"Why did you have to leave?" He cried holding the plush close to him.

"Naruto…. I love you so much." Placing the plush toy down on the bed making him sit upright he fled to his room.

Opening the door he saw the gift Naruto had given him for his birthday and he walked towards it hesitant. Grabbing the wrapped gift he opened it slowly taking off the wrapper and taking off the cover. He gasped on what he had seen and saw Naruto's prized headband and his that he could have never found tied together. He searched deeper and saw the team 7 picture along with a black fox next to it. He held it and saw that it was handmade by him as the stitches were not neatly placed together and he smiled. Pushing in through a wrapper he held a small CD and a necklace that Tsunade had given him. 'He can no longer be Hokage.' He thought knowing that his dream had not partially come true and he grabbed the CD placing it on a disk player. Putting on a set of earphones heard listened to the tape.

"Sasuke… Okay its working. Hmm now what to say… Happy birthday Sasuke and thanks for being there. I can't say much and I know that while you listen to this that I am no longer alive I guess. I love you and thanks for being there while my days were of a countdown." Tears flowed down his face.

"I know that I should have told you that I have my life ending in a few days. Neither did Sakura and Tsunade know when time will be up. Being a container for the largest monster does take its toll and if I were alive and right next to you that I would be punched if I called myself a container. Thank you for loving me for who I am even if you thought everything was alright. I took this tape right after you have just left and wanted to see if it works and it did. I always wished that I would live with you till the end but I couldn't do that and my time was up before I even know it. Asking you that question in the training grounds showed me that I do have a strong lover and he will move on somehow. I know it may be not weeks or even months but I know an Uchiha will never back down. I-I can't…. I'm sorry Sasuke if I could never attend that special day for you." He could hear Naruto crying in the background.

"I know words will mean something especially if it was the person you love. I guess I am tears now and please move on. I know that its hard but I will always watch you up there wherever you go. I love you so much my moon and I guess all I can say is that have a happy birthday and I can't buy you such a rich gift like everyone else can." Sasuke nodded his head.

"You don't have to buy me an expensive gift." He cried as the tape kept on playing.

"Sasuke… My time is up and once again Happy Birthday and enjoy it you bastard! I love you." The tape ended and Sasuke puts the player away when he wailed out Naruto's name.

"I love you too. I love you too. I love you too. I love you too." He cried repeating it all over again.

"Naruto… My sunshine. I love you too." He hugged the plush sobbing into it.

-5 Years Ago-

A man holding up a small child in his hand who also had blonde hair and blue eyes faced the grave. A single white lily lay on top of the tombstone and the words carved into made the older male have his tears run down.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**A lover and a friend.**_

_**May peace always be with you.**_

The male gripped his hand tighter on the younger one. The small child looked up at his father and asked.

"Daddy what's wrong?" His father looked down on him and hugged him.

"Nothings wrong." He carried his child.

"Daddy what are we having for dinner?"

"The usual."

"Yay more ramen!" He cheered as the male smiled.

"Can I say bye to daddy?" His father lets him down.

"Bye daddy and daddy here take good care of me." He smiled.

"Come on Ruto lets get going." The child grabbed his father's hand running off.

"Dad…?" His faced his pale father.

"Yes?" His eyes were the color of the night sky.

"Did you love daddy?" He asked.

"Of course I do and get going home." His son pouted and ran off home.

"Naruto…" He touched the stone softly.

"Many things have happened here and well I still miss you. I know that you can't see him grow up but I'm for sure he'll be like you. Now I got to get going home or else he might find out that I'm not celebrating his birthday." He chuckled.

"I wish that you can be here with me but like you said reality strikes and one will be left alone." With that he left home with a large coat hanging around his shoulders. He faced the stone and gave a smile.

"Love you." He saw his child holding on to his arm and laughed happily with a large smile like Naruto's.

In the sky above the tomb there stood a young man with yellow hair and blue gentle eyes. His clothes of the orange robe his lover had given him and a small photo on his hand. He gave a smile and whispered.

"I love you too Sasuke." He soon disappeared in the wind.

_End of Last Night_

**So how was the story? Was it nice and sweet or was it just plain sad on the whole basis? Did you enjoy it or it was just plain boring? I just had made this story based on The Last Night by Skillet. It was stuck on my head and now I written and got it out. Hope you like it and please review.**

**R&R!**


End file.
